Depths of a Naked Heart
by serena-tsukino66
Summary: Love's ties run deep. Deeper than one can think, and the love discovered is one truly divine magic. Through breaking the law, a mother will put a most dire secret on the line for the safety of her most cherished treasure.
1. Prologue

**Well hi! Ok this is the first story I've posted that has any bit of potential (I hope) and I really hope ya'll like it! Please be nice, too! If you need clarifications wait 'til later chapters to see if your question will be answered or if you're impatient like me put it in your review and I'll try to clear the air. Onward!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Why...

This solemn word repeated rapidly through her mind.

'Why?'

'Why has he done this to me? Why has he stolen my heart and left me? He's left me with nothing but the burdens of an unwanted love; with child.

The mark he has left upon me shall change everything. _**This**_ child may bring about the destruction of an entire race…it—they—must remain a secret. The future of the Moon family depends upon this to be hidden.'

'It shall be thus; hidden. I have sent my son away with him, and I will not see my daughter executed before me!' she vowed. 'Nor shall I die before the Council. I could never rest… and I shall _never _rest, until I see His face. I will see his face writhing in pain as I prepare the final blow. I will see him, dead!'

Her anger overpowered her previous thoughts of attempted soothing in the long run, and she had since given up retaining it. Against the fire within her eyes, a lone tear had found its way from her pale cheek onto the cold stone floor of her balcony. While the stars glittered in the distance and the moon's shine caressed her smooth skin, the once silvery aura surrounding her had tinged a light shade of crimson.

With almost inaudible steps, a shadowed figure moved through the unoccupied bedroom. Gracing the newcomer's shoulders was a dark blue traveling cloak with the hood pulled up, although, it could never hide the glowing insignia upon her forehead.

"Queen Serenity?" A melodic voice echoed off the walls, through the confused thoughts turned hateful of the Lunar Queen.

Turning her head so suddenly, Serenity glared at the disruptor of her privacy, trying to make her suffer a little inside; as she was. Although, it had no effect on the intruder.

"Are you here to tell me I was foolish, as well?" She asked, her anger running away with her once more. "If so, you are wasting both of our time!" Serenity added harshly as the 'guest' opened her mouth to speak.

Having made her way to the chair Serenity was seated upon, while being snapped at, she looked down upon Serenity. Her eyes held pain in them. Her always inseparable friend was now turning against her.

"Serenity, you know I would never judge you that way. You are my best friend, as you have always been, but…," she paused, "you must know… you are not alone." She breathed a sigh of relief as she had successfully taken up Serenity's hand in her own without suffering the consequences of, perhaps, a slap across the face.

The glare which was set deep in Serenity's eyes dropped quickly, replaced with a stare of confusion. Upon seeing this, her friend sighed and placed Serenity's free hand upon her own abdomen.

Rephrasing her statement, she said, "We will be with each other every step of the way." She smiled, hoping that Serenity understood.

All hatred from earlier poured away, Serenity embraced her friend as tears welled up in both women's eyes.

"Yes Aphrodite, my friend, we will get through this together." Serenity cried happily and laughed with Aphrodite until each was puffy eyed and flushed.

* * *

**Sleep my love, and peace attend thee  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels I will lend thee,  
All through the night,  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber steeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night.**

**Angels watching ever round thee,  
All through the night,  
In thy slumbers close surround thee,  
All through the night,  
They should of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
They will let no peril harm thee,  
All through the night.**

Queen Serenity softly sang the lullaby that often put her down to rest when she was a baby. Smiling fondly at the greatest possession she had, she tucked it snugly into the primrose blankets. Her smile soon faded. She knew she would never be able to share these moments with _him_.

'The cause of my beautiful treasures, the cause of my love, the cause who has taken two of my treasures along with him; He is. He must be with his wife, I cannot separate their love. Love…. Is all we shared lust? No, my heart burns for him, yet he loves another. We cannot be together and that is how it shall remain until the end of time.'

Serenity smoothed the baby's hair gently, the tears springing to life once more as she saw how much her sweet treasure resembled _him_. The panging of her heart made it hard to breathe as the tears now flowed freely. With one more, deep look at the child before her, Serenity sobbed and turned away. Serenity walked brusquely towards her study to prepare herself for the Silver Alliance royal meeting of the Queens, leaving the child in the watch of her nurse.

Reaching her destination, Serenity closed the doors behind her and collapsed to the ground, crying more heavily than before.

The queens had arrived approximately two hours later; by that time Serenity had had the chance to clean herself up presentably. Sighing to herself, she entered the sitting room; where they consistently held their meetings. Thankfully, she found she came in unnoticed by the other women; for the time being. Raising her hand for silence, as they had now noticed she'd appeared, Serenity brought forth the subject each queen had wondered about endlessly; the safety of the Moon royals.

"Listen, for my daughter's safety, and for the sake of my kingdom, the Saiyans mustn't find out about her. The Saiyan Prince will soon be looking for a mate worthy of 'carrying out the bloodline'." Queen Serenity spoke with all meanings of the word 'serious' etched in each syllable.

"But your Majesty, their prince was born only a year ago. He cannot be a deranged, sex-driven, monkey-monster, yet. Your kingdom should be safe until he is at least seventeen years of age." Aphrodite joked a little to liven up the occupants of the room. It had an effect on a few; some weary eyes brightened slightly.

"Even so, my friend, I cannot miss this opportunity to make an alliance with Earth, and I will not have my sweet daughter fall into those beasts' hands" Serenity said in a slightly reprimanding tone, turning to anger upon her last words.

Aphrodite knew her friend was covering her feelings with her words, right then. Only she knew of Serenity's lingering love for one particular '_beast_'.

"Your word is law to us Serenity, but...is it true?" Queen Amilé, of Mercury inquired.

Sighing, Serenity answered truthfully," Yes, she is half Saiyan. I have altered her appearance to keep it secret. I do not wish for her to be beheaded."

Aphrodite sent Serenity a smile to lighten her heart's burden. Serenity smiled in return to thank her.

"Serenity, do you intend to inform the princess when she is older of what she is? She may want to know more of that part of her heritage and possibly become rebellious." The queen of Mars, Queen Reidlyn, questioned.

Serenity answered her question as soon as her last syllable was out. "I will keep her grounded; she will learn what I will allow. She will not leave the palace without an escort with her. She may only travel to planets within the inner circle of the Alliance."

"What year of the princess's life will the Imperial Wedding take place?" Merésha, of Neptune asked.

"The wedding will commence on her seventeenth birthday. No matter the circumstances. The future of the Lunarian race depends on your efforts, and I trust that you won't let me down." Serenity replied with expectation.

"What of your son, Queen Serenity? What has become of him?" The woman, known as Queen Haléis of Jupiter, asked cautiously as she saw a small fire flicker in Serenity's eyes.

"I have sent him to live with his father and the wife I suspect he has returned to."

Serenity knew he had a wife when she had first met him. The thought of that added to her regret of ever loving that _brute_. "I have altered their memories to believe he is solely their child to keep my son safe. You all know what happens to Lunarians on Planet Vegeta… even half-Lunarians." Her voice fell silent; tears were brimming in her glassy orbs.

Each being in the room nodded grimly. There was an awkward silence as each person replayed the stories they'd heard throughout the years of the Saiyans' cruelty.

Breaking the silence, Serenity said," Let us adjourn until next time, but please," she lingered, "make me proud." Her words faded to just above a whisper, silently pleading.

Each woman rose from her seat and bowed to each other, knowing that when they left, solemnly sworn to concealment was the new information on their princess's heritage or that there ever was a Lunarian Prince.

* * *

**Alrighty then after a long time of procrastinating I finally posted the beginning, so Brittany you'd better be happy! Lol. You guys know the drill, read and review! See you next chapter! (Whenever that'll be!)**


	2. Imperial Ball

**Haha, well I am going to tell you now that really I'm not a big Darien fan, but for the sake of those who do like him, I won't add my comments/insults about him here and there. I'll leave that to you guys ;) I hope I can clear up any questions, if not just email. I'll get back soon, trust me.**

* * *

_A young child is seen running through a garden of mystical crystal flowers with her golden hair rippling behind her. The garden held flowers ranging from alstroemeria and calla lilies to orchids and roses, all magically crystallized in their respective shades; the sparkles making the girl's hair shimmer a heavenly silver._

_The child seemed to be running for dear life, only the smile on her face told otherwise. She was later accompanied by a small boy, and judging by how they laughed with each other as they ran, one could tell they were close. _

_Still running and laughing, the little girl's small feet tripped over the hem of her dress, causing her to stumble forward onto the ground. The boy became protective, and a concerned look came upon his face as he made his way over to the girl. He wiped away the tears on her face and examined her skinned knee. Smiling at the girl, he placed his hand upon her scrape, and his hand glowed upon her knee as it healed. The girl calmed and stopped crying. Smiling, she hugged the boy in front of her._

"_I love you, brother, 'Ten."_

_The boy replied, "I love you, sister, Sere."_

A girl, sixteen years of age, sat on a chair in the crowded ball room as she absentmindedly replayed the dream she'd been having for the past few nights, repeatedly.

'Why does it keep coming back? Who is that little boy, "'Ten"? Why did I call him 'brother'? How does he have the same ability to heal as I do? What does this all mean?' She thought as she stared blankly with her eyes unfocused yet set on a random object in front of her.

Her contemplations were interrupted by a masculine presence that had approached her without comprehension of his being there. She looked up at her company after a few moments passed.

"Princess, would you care to dance?" The Prince of Earth, her fiancé, asked with a _dashing debonair_ smile.

Although she was thoroughly disgusted, she accepted his offer with a smile plastered to her face. Inside, she was screaming. As he brought her out to the dance floor, other couples parted to watch the pair. Each person in the room would say 'what a perfect match they make' or 'how lovely, the Prince of Earth and a Princess of Venus' at one point that night. In reality though, they were nothing close to being a perfect match or lovely pair, nor was she, in truth, a princess of Venus.

She looked the part, though. Her hair was pulled out of the usual styling only to be put up as only those of Venus would, and her insignia had been changed by a simple spell. He, of course, was another story. He had his own idea of perfection, and **he** was it. He was incredibly conceited and didn't spark her interest in any way.

"So, Sésha, how are you tonight? I'm fine, as always, of course. " Serenity kept up a fake smile at the name, and she hadn't expected a chance to answer. He'd talk about himself until he turned blue and then some. Unfortunately for her, he continued.

"It was very generous of Queen Serenity to host **our **wedding party. Don't you think, love?" Serenity only nodded, she began to feel a shade of contempt for her own **true **mother for making her go through with this just for an alliance. 'It's for the good of our kingdom…' words she'd heard many times over, now becoming highly irritating. A voice brought her back to the present.

"Do you suspect anyone is jealous of us, my love?" He derided the dreamy-eyed stares he received from the female observers, as he had the prettiest of them, by far, in his arms. His face clearly showed a look replying 'Wish harder, ladies.' "It's only to be expected." He scoffed.

Serenity hadn't missed this, her smile faded quickly. 'An early death is what I receive as a wedding present the day I'm to say 'I do'.' The thought made her sick, just as his touch did. His body even radiated his pomposity. No, she didn't want any part of this.

By now the people had become colors as the effects of the previous quick paced song had stayed with her. She was about to faint if she didn't get air. Without regards to being in the middle of the dance floor with hundreds of onlookers, she broke away from his arms. Straight to the garden was her destination.

The midnight air was more refreshing than anything she could remember. The stars shone so much brighter than she'd seen in a long time. She felt more complete out here, away from all the attention. Something seemed to pull her out here now and again; a kind of longing for something unknown.

Having too many thoughts can give you a headache, but being interrupted while pondering over too many thoughts can double the irritation. The newcomer was, in fact, as blonde as she was herself.

"Hey Sere, what was that about?" Serenity turned, suddenly, at the name; her true name.

"Mina, you know you're not supposed to say my name!" Serenity exclaimed in a whisper. "We don't know who's listening!"

The Princess of Venus, in truth the sole one, laughed at her friend's frightened antics.

"I didn't. I said only a bit of it." Mina replied coolly, not laughing but smiling now. Serenity narrowed her eyes at her 'sibling'.

"It's all the same! It's supposed to be a secret, not only for my protection but—" Serenity's speech ended quickly.

"—For the sake of the Moon Kingdom. I've heard that at least a million times, I'm sure I got it. I wouldn't intentionally do that to you, Sere." Mina clamped a hand over her mouth and innocently professed, "Oops." She smiled at the glare being shot directly **through** her.

"_Intentionally, _huh? Some sort of guardian you make." Serenity attempted to shake her anger, which worked, for once. She turned her head back toward the stars. The feeling was still there; that feeling of belonging somewhere else.

Vaguely she heard a sigh and a 'see you later' behind her. She turned around moments later to reply, but Mina had already gone. Serenity smiled to herself, and stared out at the same bright star that caught her attention every night; the brightest star she had seen in her lifetime, to be exact. Some nights she'd even imagined that she could fly to that dazzling star or a new world, beyond the star, that could rid her of this hell and take her to a paradise only met in dreams.

'Only in dreams…I want a reality that cannot be, but I know these dreams are meant to be believed….I want them…to be real.'

Again, too many thoughts can give you a headache, and being interrupted while pondering too many thoughts can be double, no—triple—times the irritation! Now only one person could bring such an aura of hauteur, she knew before she turned around whom it would be. With all her might she tried not to gag and bring herself to turn around.

"Darien" She plastered her fake smile on once more this night. "I apologize for my brash behavior. The heat of the room was getting to me, I guess."

"It's is quite alright, Sésha, although it is rather chilly out here. We could make our own _heat_ here. It should not be too much as back there was for you, you'll enjoy it." He got a twinkle in his eye as the perverse thoughts ran through his mind; and Serenity, for her sake, did not miss it. Her face shifted to one of sheer revulsion, while she wormed out of his grasp.

"That, good sir, is to wait until after tomorrow's processions. I trust you'll be able to wait the day out" This façade was harder to keep up than the last. Any sensual _intent_ sent in his direction was a waste. 'This could possibly cripple a person if done too much.' She thought.

This charade reminded Serenity of her goal tonight. 'It'll only be a matter of time.' A voice cut through her trance.

"Well then, we shall dance once more. The night is still young and I can think of no other way to please you, milady." His smirk told even a blind person that his mind was still lingering on his previous thoughts of _'pleasing'._

"That would please me, greatly, but I do ask a small favor." She looked at him hopefully whilst wishing never to say that word around him ever again.

"Anything, my love." Darien answered.

"No more fast songs." Darien smiled his regular arrogant smile that worked to charm almost everyone….**almost**.

"Of course." He turned about to the dance floor, offering his arm. "Shall we?" His arrogance level rose once again, Serenity could tell. She didn't even grace him with a _sweet_ reply, but she nodded her consent. Her eyes, however, stayed transfixed on the floor.

The music started and her feet moved, but she did everything in her power not to look into his eyes. All she would see were his dark orbs mocking her, and deciding what they'd do with her tomorrow. Unfortunately or fortunately, whichever you'd choose, there won't be a _tomorrow_.

'Not for your thoughts to become truth…not for me at all…'

Serenity knew what she would do. Of course, she had planned for months after the first day it was announced she was to be married. Marriage is one thing, and that's not the scary part. It's the night after that horrifies most, and she was no exception. A _night_ spent with him would bring about despair that could kill…in seconds compared to a blade. Every slim moment of life after would seem an eternity.

Slow and delicate, the melody entrapped all of the bodies on the floor; persuading feet to move, hips to sway, and hearts to come together. Maybe all but one found another that could fulfill the other.

Still making an effort to avoid his deep hued eyes staring at her, Serenity diverted her gaze over his shoulder. Many faces staring back at her pushed her head to the opposite side and back again. One face, however, trying hard to remain steadily shadowed held her gaze fixedly. No other possessed such an appearance as he, and he had his mesmerizing eyes set with hers.

The compelling possessor of those majestic features began to advance forward, drifting from the shadows like a phantom. Those standing around him vanished in a single moment. The silent question was answered equally unspoken. Serenity, forgetting the one who so _possessively_ held her, floated to the newcomer openly. Both became enveloped by the whispering music, still captivated by each other's eyes.

A smile unlike the one worn for her uncouthly narcissistic fiancé graced her lips as the stranger held her close. A warmth unlike anything ever felt, filled her, yet she knew absolutely nothing about him. However, she did know that she wanted this moment never to end. Sadly, it always must.

"May I cut in?" Much to her horror, the sheer snobbishness in the man known to be her fiancé could never be quelled. Not even when he tries. She knew he meant his 'charming' phrase more like 'May I have what is mine back, NOW?' The floor seemed the only thing to console her at the moment, as she was to be handed over to her Hell once more.

"Certainly." The stranger bowed to Serenity as he took up her hand, bringing to his lips. "Princess…" He smirked, nodding as he did so, and it looked amazingly sensuous on him. Then he left without so much as an adieu to the Prince of Earth.

The Prince of Slime turned to his soon, very soon-to-be bride. "Come my dear, let us resume, after that little _intrusion_." It was obvious he was angry, but dancing once again with _**him, **_his pomposity too much to stand, made her head swim. He began to pull her closer.

"I must decline, my love," Serenity hoped that didn't sound too forced, "For I feel rather ill as of now. I do not dare risk it; to stay could bring ill-fortune to you and me." She hoped against hope that he had enough room for a brain to understand the meaning she held. Of course, no one would want to hear the details of one becoming overly sick; they should be universally known.

"Then you **must** retire, for I wouldn't want a sick bride on my hands tomorrow." Obviously he understood, and for once he suggested something Serenity could agree with. She had not rested well in a long time.

"Yes, but what of the guests, my love? They wish to see the soon bride and groom together tonight." It's only natural that one would protest, and she played the part well.

"Off to bed with you! **I **will explain the situation to mysoon-to-be mother-in-law Queen Aphrodite, Queen Serenity, and whoever asks of it. You must be at one hundred percent tomorrow, for I won't have it any other way." Darien kissed her on the forehead, probably trying to avoid the chance of catching something from her. He bowed to her and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

His statement had a slight sing-song sound to it, and it reminded her of what was to come. Serenity's eyes widened as she turned to the stairway that would prove a faster route to her room.

'The sooner I get there, the faster the deed will be done…' She'd almost forgotten it would be her birthday tomorrow, as well. 'How fitting, to die on the same day as you were born.'

The only sound surrounding her now was the dull echo of her heels hitting the stone floor. No comfort heard from the beating, only solemnity.

* * *

_**Alrighty! That's done! And just in case you are wondering I will describe the 'stranger's' appearance in the next chapter, which on a good note should be out much faster than this one was! I hope nothing was confusing in this chapter. Please review! Thanks again, bye til later!**_


	3. Dagger's Kiss

**A/N: Just to tell everyone, I will refer to the Queen **_**and**_**the Princess as Serenity. It may get confusing for some, but I'm trying to make it easier to differentiate between the two. The queen will mostly call her 'Serena', so that may help some…**

**I'm sorry but when people call Sere's mom moon mom 'Selenity' it kinda irritates me. I'm not saying that it's wrong or a bad thing, but you understand…..that's the way I've heard it said and that's how I'll write it. **

**_

* * *

_**Diamond handle, a beauty it was; I could see my reflection in the cold steel with a luminescence of silver luster. My finale to a life sheltered by all the people around me, always protecting me as if the world was unfit for me or _I_ was unfit for the world.

_My final moments_…..

Raising the blade to a striking position, high and outward, above my head; my hands were shaking. The blood rushed to my ears, and my heart was pounding louder than ever before. I closed my eyes to prepare for the final blow. My hands jerked downward, but it never came. The icy feeling in my veins from the last second realization of my plans hit me, hard. The pressure upon my wrists snapped my eyes open to see what had stopped my Bringer of Death.

'It's…._him_!'

Each inch, defined, muscled, and entrancing. His eyes like the sea after a storm; mystical blue hues dancing in perfect unity. Godlike features, faultless and alluring, were intensified and framed by the most fascinating lavender hair. Had it been released from its bonds, it would have fallen slightly past his shoulders. His clothing, different from in the ballroom, was more elegant—like royalty. It resembled a type of armor, yet it was decorated with a planetary crest and red flowing cape.

"That wouldn't be wise, Princess," he said just about a whisper which sent chills throughout my core.

Although I _had _seen him there in the shadowy ballroom, he was a sight like no other I'd seen before. His eyes, blue and surreal, were mocking my emotions in their reflection. Why had he stopped my fateful dagger, and what does he plan to do with me? He seems no more a killer than myself; am I safe with him or does he really possess more _licentious_ aims?

Wrenching my hands out of his firm grasp, my diamond-handled death fell to the floor with a clang. I moved swiftly to slap that handsome smirk off his face, but it seemed he knew exactly of my intent. Once again, his iron grip found my wrist with ease before it could collide with his head. He lowered his lips to mine, still smirking, and willingly my body obeyed. I did nothing; I could do _nothing_, as if I had forgotten how….how to resist.

Everything about it seemed wrong, yet in some intricate way, it was right. That's how it felt, in all meanings of passion and ecstasy. Our lips hovering over each others, the heat about us rose with each fiery touch...

Breaking apart from the haven of his arms, moving toward her bed, she bid him come. Smirking while accepting her offer, he brought them both down upon the satin covered bed.

Serenity moved closer upon the pearl-hued pillows at the head of her bed. With the most natural of instincts, she brushed away the hair which had strayed out of their hold upon her head, exposing the flawless skin of her neck to him. He gave her an inquisitive look which was betrayed by his eyes; he understood completely.

"I want to belong to you," she tilted her head to the side to easily grant him access to her pale flesh, "only you." She looked into his eyes with longing.

Better to do it now; time was all he'd have with her once the _**plan**_ had succeeded. However, this would ensure **no ****one** would touch what was _his_. He captured her flesh teasingly with his lusting fangs. Licking her skin, he enjoyed the taste of her, and he relished the sounds of her moans. Her scent of blossoms edged him onward. Bared and ready, about to plunge, but his mission would not fulfilled in time.

"Sésha?" A voice behind the ivory doors sounded, accompanied by brief knocking. Cursing his carelessness, he pulled back.

"Until we meet again, my _**Moon**_ Princess." He said with a mix of promise and seduction, as he smirked at her reaction.

'He...knows..' Serenity stood, shell-shocked, over all the events happening this night. 'How could he know...'

The knocking came once again, as he disappeared without a trace, as if he had never been there. The only evidence, the disheveled bed sheets and princess. Snapping out of her trance, Serenity quickly flattened the cloth and fixed herself presentably and inconspicuously while she answered the voice.

"Yes, I'm here, come in." She called, swallowing hard to relieve the nervous tremble in her voice. As allowed, the owner of the voice, Queen Serenity, walked in slowly.

"Oh, my dear, are you ill?" She asked with her brow furrowed in concern.

"No, I'm just tired. Nothing to worry about." Serenity lied with good intent, smiling. She watched her mother with worry that she suspected something; that somehow not all the clues were accounted for. Serenity made sure, though, to keep her smile graced upon her lips, but her dread crept back with every second her mother stayed, trying to secretly survey the room.

"That's good, Sweetheart. I was worried. It's not like you to leave a party so early." Queen Serenity said, satisfied with the evidence she'd seen in her inspection. She had looked over her daughter's appearance several times and found that she couldn't find anything to truly question. She smiled at the blonde haired girl in front of her; her treasure that brightened her days again and again. "I will let you rest then. Remember, tomorrow we meet privately with the Earth Royals briefly before the ceremony." She said with hope etched in her voice which she silently wanted her daughter to hear, reminding her that she better make a good impression to keep their ties secure. More than anything, since the beginning of the Silver Millennium, she wanted to make an alliance with Earth, and **now** was the time. The princess nodded.

"Yes, I'll remember. Goodnight," Serenity paused, "Mother."

"Goodnight, Serena." Queen Serenity smiled her most sincere smile; the smile she'd only wear for her beautiful Treasure. With her final 'goodnight', she left Serenity's room. Once out and the doors securely shut behind, she sighed.

'He was there…I know he was….so…. it has begun' She walked the halls in silence.

* * *

'What came over me? I don't know that _man._ Thinking of him still makes me shiver' Serenity walked to her window and gazed out at the stars; so distant, yet so close.

'Where did he come from? His powerful essence was so intimidating, yet _he_… he was so gentle. I could see it in his eyes, a kind of sadness...' Serenity went over to her vanity set, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

'Who was he? How did he have such control over me? No ordinary man could ever entice me in such a way, though many have tried. Could it be the inner me coming forth? The side of me I can never show to anyone, is it breaking free? Did he do it or was it _me_?' That thought brought a new wave of shivers across her skin.

'How? How did he know the truth? I thought it was kept safe...now..I guess my life is beginning...'

* * *

Closing her own bedroom doors behind her, Queen Serenity sunk into the fur-edged chair in front of her vanity and mirror. She let out a small groan while massaging her shoulders of their stress from tonight's events. Distractedly, she began taking out her hair, eyes unfocused, as her hands moved of their volition. Upon looking up her heart jolted in fright. Her subsequent scream was short-lived as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

She knocked back her chair and staggered back a bit as she was released; her attacker probably hoping she would have knocked herself unconscious from her panicked actions. She hadn't, and without a single thought as to who she was dealing with; she ran. Out of her room, down the hall, she had no destination in mind; one thought only, '**Run**'.

Somehow she made it to the deserted—or seemingly deserted—throne room. She stopped to catch her breath in what she only planned on being a short break. About to start once again, she stopped dead frozen at the sound of a deep voice.

"You're very hard to predict, Serenity." The resonance of a male resounded throughout the room, echoing off the stone walls, rendering it impossible for her to pinpoint her pursuer. She had no need to search for him, though, as the owner of said voice appeared before her. She straightened her posture to her full height.

The man's well-toned body, spiked gravity-defying hair and attire told her all of whom she was up against. He bore a crest of royalty. It was obvious to her, now, he was the ruler of those who she regarded sourly since she'd ever loved that _brute,_ and those very _creatures_ refused to join the Silver Alliance.

"King Vegeta, to what do I owe the _special_ visit." Serenity said with clearly forced respect, which he completely ignored.

"I had heard there was a ball, but it appears I was a bit late." Vegeta replied looking around.

"Yes, the guests _have_ left, and I would appreciate your departure, as well." Her teeth were clenched as she ground out her response.

"Have they?" Vegeta smirked while using his speed to turn on the lights. Serenity hadn't registered he'd moved until he reappeared behind her. He seized her arms, pulling them behind her back, while forcing her body against his.

Having been temporarily blinded by the light, Queen Serenity hadn't yet seen the gruesome sight intended for her. The sudden capture of her arms and jerk backward snapped her eyes back open—wide open. The pale figures lying on the marble floor, still dressed in their ball garments, were stained with the crimson liquid she knew as well as any other would know it. Many friends since childhood; other royals; planetary ambassadors, missionaries, scribes, and the like; were amongst the piled up bodies. All, too mutilated or blood soaked to know who was who; only male or female. Sometimes, not even that was comprehensible. The image made her go deathly white, on the verge of nausea. Her body began to tremble.

"This will be your fate, as well, if you do not tell me the whereabouts of your precious daughter." Vegeta whispered against her neck, relishing the feeling of her shudder in front of him.

"I have no daughter." She trembled out; averting her eyes to a wall to pry herself away from the scene of death reeked upon the floor, only to find the blood which had splashed against the stone and was running rapidly down in a scarlet wave. Her queasiness worsened.

"Oh, that's not what I have heard. There is talk about it throughout your little '_Silver Alliance'_. Even rumors of her being one of us; is this true, Serenity?" He spoke to her as if she were a child who wasn't telling him what he wanted.

Serenity shuddered once more. 'They failed….the secret has slipped…'

"You don't need to hide your fear, Serenity. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" It was clear that he was enjoying every moment of their confrontation.

"I have **nothing** to fear." Serenity bit out in attempt to infuriate him and, as a last chance, encourage herself. It wasn't working too well.

"Really? Your voice wavers, and I can feel it when your body shakes." He purred in her ear, and then traced her jaw with his tongue. "If you won't tell me where she is, I'll have to let someone she recently _acquainted _herself with find her again."

The words registered all too quickly in her head. 'That man from the ball- that Saiyan was in there! HE was in there, oh, my daughter! SERENA!'

Vegeta knew she understood full well what he had told her; he smirked, and in one swift motion, knocked her unconscious and caught her motionless body in his arms.

"It would be a shame to waste such beauty." He spoke aloud to the cold, unfeeling stone.

Without hesitation, Vegeta heartlessly slung her over his shoulder.

'Now to find the brat…' He turned sharply on his heel, yet he leisurely took his time, walking, to find his son. After all, a bit of _**fun**_ for someone may take longer for others.

* * *

Serenity splashed the cool water over her face; washing away any feeling of sin she had shared with Him. She dried herself and threw the towel, carelessly, in the basin, and returned to her bed. Having already changed her attire to a light silk nightgown, she pulled down the sheets, preparing to lie down. Her sapphire eyes fell upon the diamond-handled dagger that was to be her fate; her death.

Serenity slipped away from the bed, slowly making her way towards the glittering object. Standing above the blade, she bent forward for the dagger and brought it level with her eyes. Turning it at different angles, she stared at her surroundings in the cold steel.

"You never learn, do you?" A voice called from behind. Serenity whipped around so quickly, her balance faltered, causing her to grasp the vanity counter top for support.

"It's you, again!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"I told you, we would meet again, my princess. I never specified when." Trunks smirked from his position upon her bed. "Would you care to join me, or would you prefer I come to you to continue our little— rouse?" A spark inside him told him to wait, but the effects of their earlier tussle had not gone down.

His statements appalled her to every meaning of the word. Serenity's anger rose to a point where it boiled through to her now blazing eyes. Finding some tiny hint of courage _or fear_, she threw the dagger she clutched white-knuckled in her hands straight toward his forehead. The smirk, gracing his face, widened at her look of dismay. He spun the glistening blade in his hand, which he'd caught a mere three inches from his left eye.

Trunks rose from the bed and started slowly toward her.

"I see, _now_ you're playing hard to get. Don't you think that's behind us, _Serenity_? After all, we were so—close—last time we met." A smirk could never be held as long as his had been. His eyes roamed over her body back up to her own deep blue orbs, as he paused mid-sentence.

"You obviously held some sort of spell over me to seduce me in such a way!" Serenity spat as she began to back away by any means from this man without backing into a corner, wall, or go anywhere **near** her bed. She chose not to question him on how he learned the truth. At the moment, she was certain that she was too frightened to ask the right words.

"Sorry to tell you, but I don't know much about spells." Laughter danced in his eyes. He then sighed. "This game of Cat and Mouse must come to an end, Serenity." She could not think of a response before his muscular form appeared facing her, merely centimeters apart. She couldn't have even blinked. "We both know what you are. Let this act go." He whispered in her ear.

Reaching the seams to her sides of her nightgown, Trunks ripped away the cloth; exposing her semi-nude form from the waist, down. The object he was searching for was now freely wriggling without its confines, behind her back.

Serenity was horror-struck as she was stripped of most of her covering; the cool night air filtering through the open window made her skin crawl with goose bumps as her tail twitched in a somewhat menacing manner.

Trunks's nice side became dominant again; he, in an attempt to warm her, captured her lips and rubbed her backed while raising his ki. The crashing of the large doors to Serenity's room behind them broke him apart from her.

From the shadows of the hallway, Vegeta emerged with the unconscious queen still suspended over his shoulder.

"Are you finished, yet, brat?" He looked from the half-nude princess then at Trunks with a look which clearly stated 'couldn't-you-have-waited?'. "Hurry up."

Trunks understood his father was getting impatient. He quickly moved to punch Serenity in her stomach, rendering her in the same state as her mother. With some dignity, unlike what his father had done, he wrapped the princess's bare body with his cape before cradling her limp form in his arms.

"Let's go." Vegeta said gruffly. Both took off toward their space pods without further discussion.

* * *

Groggy and unaware to her situation, Queen Serenity woke to the sound of a quarrel.

"Why did you order for the Moon's destruction? We could have been in and out without harming anyone else!" A male voice reverberated through the ship to her ears.

"Where's the fun in that? I never ordered them to kill anyone, simply take what they wanted and leave. Obviously, they _**took**_ what they wanted. If you must know, not all were destroyed…at least not until they've fulfilled their _use _on their new home." The voice, which she recognized as Vegeta's, followed.

'My kingdom, family, friends…my daughter…' Serenity's thoughts faded to the darkness along with her body as she fell unconscious once more.

* * *

**Ok, now. Just for more clarification, for those who can't tell, Serena is acting as a princess of Venus. I hope I didn't confuse anybody. Please tell me what you think.**

**Leave your reviews, I appreciate them! Thanks!**


	4. Entrance to a beginning

_**A/N:**_** Here is a few notes for the chapter. 1. There are several moons in the universe, but the Moon Kingdom is **_**the**_** Moon--****top****dog****--get it? 2. Some of this chapter may seem a bit ambiguous, but that's either the style I was going for or you'll get answers later. 3. You'll notice I use a lot of fragmented sentences, that's also meant to be that way. Some sentences just do not need a subject and action to make it a proper sentence, for my purpose. Lol.**

**On with the fic…**

* * *

_Cold unblinking eyes, daggers piercing my soul…around me, crimson waves, drenching all in its path…._

_Silence and cries._

_A heart. Burning._

"Ah, awake at last."

Shrinking back in fear, Serenity gasped. A woman of peak physical condition was the sight before her. She was, by all means, not mannish on any term, but she looked as though she could go toe to toe with one and come out completely unscathed. Her hair was a dark charcoal shade with eyes to match. The woman's dark pools held no threatening suggestion, but the Lunar being couldn't shake her trepidation.

"You have no need to be afraid of me, Princess. I am here merely to serve." Serenity made no reply, fear still evident in her eyes. Sighing, the woman stood from her kneeling position beside the bed.

"Well, I'd best be leaving. I've cleaned you up a bit, but if you wish to wash a tad more, there's a basin to your right. A new dress will be here shortly." The woman bowed and disappeared from the room.

Serenity just realized she had been lying there in only a fragment of her once ivory gown, now stained with blood and dirt; blood that she knew was not her own. The memories of that night were flowing back to her.

* * *

Enclosing his raised fist around an imaginary object; the planetoid which once hung in the sky, he felt an erratic ki headed for him in his throne room.

"Vegeta! What have you done?" The newcomer yelled.

"Do you still have feelings for those weaklings?"

"They were innocent people!"

"Innocent, huh? I suppose that same innocence put the scars on your back?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it? I show generosity, agreeing to listen to their pathetic whimperings about alliance, and they whip my _highest general_in the end." Vegetasneered. "For what you'd done, you probably deserved worse." He could see the pensive and somewhat guilty look on the general's face. "That's why I left you here." The smirk known throughout graced his lips. "After all, the first time I allowed you to _visit_ you couldn't control yourself. Your compassion would've gotten in my way."

"What do you plan to do with the prisoners, _your Majesty?_" It still held some humor to him calling his friend such formal titles, but at the moment, all humor seemed drained away.

"What else?"

The general knew. They'd go to auction; sold to the highest bidder. He'd known all along, he only had hope that these captives would be different.

"And what about the royals?"

"You mean the _Lunarian _royals?" Vegetaglanced at the man from the corner of his eye with a tinge of sadistic humor. "They're alive, Kakarott."

A tiny sprig of hope danced in Goku's eyes. Truthfully, it was better than the answer he expected.

Vegeta smirked, glancing up at the vacant space between the stars. Goku took this time to take his leave. He knew that asking more questions would lead to more roundabout answers that would add to the mix of emotions flowing through him--he couldn't deal with it now.

* * *

She wished it was only a dream. Compared to the dreams she'd had of late, this was only terrifying on a moderate scale. Not yet had she seen the rivers of blood nor those cruel, penetrating eyes.

Voices. Coming her way.

……Voices of quite an odd pair.

One was light and seemed kind; the other, quick and sarcastic— both female.

"She's in here." Wanting this first impression to go over smoother than her last, Serenity attempted a calm look. Turning her head to meet the embodiments which accompanied the voices, see saw two red-haired women. They could have passed off as twins except for the substantial height difference. Both were seemingly young and just as toned as the first servant.

"Ain't she a brave one? _Little Princess_ don't know what's in store for her." The taller of the two was now identified as the quick-tongued one.

"Well don't frighten her about it. We all go through _it _after all."

"_This_ is a more fatal plunge, and she has absolutely _no_ choice in the matter."

"Still, she should have new clothes before she goes through with anything."

This one's manner was very confusing. Her words were of such a bright bubbly tone yet she knew of the situation at hand. She knew that Serenity was just a prisoner—a prize to someone she'd never known.

The tall spitfire snickered. "I suppose, even though they will probably have the same fate as her _current_ attire," laughing haughtily as she eyed what used to be the form of a gown. Serenity's eyes widened, noticing the woman staring at her. She'd rather the servant from earlier to be there instead, and wondered of sexual orientation of this one.

The shorter woman exhaled loudly, "Let's just begin"

* * *

Long corridors. The clanking of metal. A forceful tug continuously driving them onward. Dark and dank, a delightful housing for rats.

Moans that seemed aged and withered echoed only to those who'd made them and time seemed to stretch…eons…eons…

Though immense clotted dirt stained the woman's hair, she knew she was bound behind her best friend. Her once pristine garments had become ragged from the force used to drag her into compliance and the rats that now nipped at her ankles, as well. Such a fiery strong will…but what would it serve her here?

Walking, walking. It seemed prisoners were sectioned off away from the loading dock as far as possible. Thus making escape unattainable or rendering impossible the chance of anyone hearing you scream. Like anyone would care…

* * *

'It wasn't always like this'

A hand ran idly, sharpening the sword before him. Lavender locks falling idly in his face.

'He's changed'

Sparks flying with each stroke.

'Ever since… she died'

Absentmindedly, cuts mar his hand--he takes no notice.

'He's … _himself_ again'

Crimson essence glitters on the blade.

'He wants me to be _him_'

He realizes it's his own, staring at his hand.

"**NO**!"

The sword dances elegantly on its journey through the air. Blood splatters around the blade, where it draws into the stone and drips down the wall.

Watching the handle wobble from the force, he turns his attention back to his appendage stained crimson. Forgetting the weapon wedged in the stone wall, he escapes the dark seclusion.

* * *

It's stopped now. There's silence. The shadows cast by the light of the once blazing torch have gone. It was all visible from the dark corner of her cell. Torn fabric and strands of hair remained.

_The screams…her screams have stopped_.

**

* * *

**

_Blood. Raining. Coursing. Dripping. Crimson rage. Bodies everywhere--pale, ghostly, shocked features. An expression to linger until the river of flames would wash over their remains._

_White marble soaked as an artist's canvas. A mighty palace, a great kingdom, crumbling from power and greed._

Friends. Family. Dear ones. Lost.

'Please forgive me…for everything.'

She'd managed to succumb to fatigue though she had once thought it impossible. Surprisingly enough, the cells were considerably a decent size for being what they were--for prisoners. Her arrangement had been changed due to her loss in company. Yes, the screams had stopped, but they still echoed perfectly in her ears.

The expected crash of loose rock from the ancient walls came as voices were heard and the thick prison door slammed open. All life within went still, as the tall, overly-muscular guard who'd _visited_ for the past few days…and nights, appeared once again. His beady, scrutinizing black eyes gazed out over what he liked to call his '_prospects'_.

Beginning to believe there were some boundaries on 'prisoner dibs' or he was under some jurisdiction to spare her, his gaze then rested in her direction. His now infamous grin spread across his face. Her assumptions that she had possibly been receiving some form of 'higher treatment' were wrong.

He had already advanced to her cell door. She was sure she could fight him off, but could she fight his reinforcements?

"Alright _Queenie, _we're going on a little trip." He yanked her upright from her curled position. Barely missing the side bars of her cell, he brought her out the large prison door.

"Here ya are, sir." The cold ground came in contact with her flesh again as he threw her to the ground.

"Thank you, Corporal. I'll take it from here." This new guard, apparently higher in status, took the queen's hand which the Corporal still hung on to.

"Yes, sir" Bowing slightly.

"Corporal." His deep voice resounded as he hoisted her over his armored shoulder.

"Yes, Captain Goten?"

'Can this be?' Her eyes of a deep lavender shade widened. 'That name!'

"You're relieved of your duties." A small ki blast left the man's hand, ending a reign of terror the now charred pile of ash had inflicted.

However, would the captain prove to be any different?

**

* * *

I'm still very sorry if Vegeta seems really OOC(or anyone else for that matter), but writing dialogue is proving to be harder than when I started...Also, I tried to make it easier to know when POV changes occur, the big page dividers were meant to show that. I tried to use little dividers like this: ............................... to show time has passed---BUT they turned into big dividers... .**


	5. The path of fire

**Wow, this was long since coming, lol. Also based off a few different movies....anyways, hope you like.**

**The italicized parts are flashbacks. I hope this is close to how I started writing this story...kinda lost the 'mojo' for it--details aren't fun. And neither is writer's block, school, and work! Anyways, _onward_!**

* * *

Fire blazed in the grate at the center of the room. The glow cast dancing shadows in the deep corners. A bellowing baritone broke the night's thick silence.

"I've always thought women were foolish creatures," He paused for a snide laugh, "but this one has proven to be quite useful. She brought this upon herself when she allowed one to bed her. Isn't it fortunate that her husband died so _conveniently_ later. After he'd seen his wife become a whore."

"The Saiyans have never been defeated, my Lord, Aterius. There are those who say it is impossible." A second deep voice joined in.

"_Impossible, _Nestien? I doubt Vegeta thinks he's untouchable. He thinks he is strong, but when Planet Vegeta falls, I'll control the Eastern Galaxy." The moderately tall figure of medium build, piercing green eyes, and such crimson hair it looked black, spoke as he gestured to the many star maps upon the far wall.

"Their prince commands the finest army ever known." Nestien, who as well as Aterius, had green eyes, dark hair, and a medium build, held a tone full of doubt.

"I will attack them with the greatest force the universe has ever seen." To prove his resolve, his fist collided with the table before him. "Send emissaries to all the kings of the Annesh Alliance. All who wish to see the Saiyans perish." Upon his start toward the doors, Nestien cut him off.

"One more thing...Sire...we need Cerus. Him and his band of Kaelyden mercenaries."

"Cerus? He can't be controlled. He would just as much fight us as well as the Saiyans!" The King of Annesh knew that none could oppose the warrior--not even himself.

"Control him?" The advisor laughed. "We need to _unleash_ him...his power. That man was born a killer."

"He is a threat to all that I've built. Before me Annesh was nothing; I brought the kingdoms together and created an unbreakable axis. The future is created by me! Cerus fights for no man and no kingdom."

"How many battles have we won on account of him? This will be the greatest war the universe will come to know. We need the mightiest warrior."

Sighing the High King, gave in, "There's only one man he'll listen to."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect plan." The royal stared at the man he trusted with his life.

"I'm listening." The man stared back, equally steadfast.

"Invite emissaries from Planet Vegeta, and you can leave the rest to me."

The king and his most trusted advisor shared a smirk before parting ways.

* * *

Glistening beads of sweat drenched his chiseled form; carved by gods one could say. His training regiment would undoubtedly keep him in such a state. Never one to break this intense routine, he grew rather enraged by the very thought of interruption--with good reason.

Sensing someone's approach, he sent an admirable sized blast of ki spiraling at the intruder.

"Ha, your reputation surely does precede you." A familiar voice--long since heard--called.

"Are you here on Aterius's orders, Oden?" The man in question took on a humorless expression.

"We need to talk."

"I'll tell you right now, I won't fight for him." The words of the tall warrior spurred the 'intruder', known as Oden, to run his hand through his loose chestnut curls.

"I won't ask you to fight for him then. Cerus, fight for Annesh."

"Oh, then are the people of Annesh tired of fighting themselves?" The warrior gave a soft chuckle, still dripping in his sweat; his usually spiked dirty blond hair, matted down.

"For the moment." Oden mimicked his laughter.

"The Saiyans have never done anything against me." Cerus wasn't one to give in so easily.

"They've insulted all that Annesh stands for."

"They've done many things, and yet, at the command of one man, all of Annesh will sacrifice the lives they've built. The man just couldn't keep tabs on his own wife. Now he's bitter. Maybe it was his plan to take the Moon's queen for his own as King Vegeta has. None of my business, Oden."

"Your business, my friend, is war." Oden pressed on.

"Is it? That man has no honor." Cerus chucked a loose rock across the lake he chose as his routine training post.

"You can fight for honor, and let Aterius fight for power. We'll let Annesh decide which man to glorify." Cerus sneered, returning to his regiment. Oden continued. "Forget Aterius. Fight for me. I know my wife would feel much better if she knew the ultimate warrior were by my side." He snorted. "I would feel much better. We're sending the largest force ever brought together."

"Their prince. Is he as good a warrior as they say?"

"He is." Cerus smirked.

Oden could sense a victory may be at hand. He began his departure.

"We leave in three weeks." Turning back to Cerus, he added. "This war will not be forgotten, nor will the strong who fight." With that said, he was on his way.

* * *

Silently entering his home, completely bathed, he called out, "Hales?"

"I knew they'd send for you." A soft female voice stated. From down a darkened hall, a woman of seemingly fragile presence and deep purple locks with eyes to match, appeared.

"If you knew, then you must know of what they ask. Will you try to stop me?" This woman, he could never deny; his soft side only came about for her--her alone.

"Would you listen to me if I did?" She smiled. "What have you decided, Cerus?"

"I have no intent to go. That repugnant man who calls himself High King of Annesh even tries to have me swayed by Oden's tricks. The coward." Cerus crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

"No matter what you choose, I'll stand by you. You know that. I'll stay beside you forever." Cupping his chin with her hands, Hales gazed into his amber orbs.

Enveloping her in his arms, he huskily added, "Forever couldn't be long enough."

Passionately, he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

_"You believe such an alliance to be possible?"_

_**"Yes, your Honor. I believe the planets can and should be allied. If not all, then most."**_

_"What leads you to believe the planets would want to join in such an alliance?"_

_"Would not an alliance make some feel threatened?"_

_**"Once they see the benefit that can come of it, how could one refuse? I mean to say, if we could create a peaceful universe, a universe without conflict....without hate..."**_

_"Not all peoples are of the same nature as you, my Queen. Take into consideration the Saiyan race, per say. These barbarians live for the rush of fighting. Not with any magic or offer could you turn them away from this nature."_

_"And there are others who may not be so easily swayed."_

_**"I respect your views, good Counsel, all of you. However, I will carry on with my goal to its fullest extent. To have the planets of event his System allied would be a blessing."**_

_"Then by the power blessed upon this Council of Ages, you may go forth in you aims."_

_**"Thank you, your Honor."**_

_"Take it upon yourself to meet with each planetary royal, dignitary, advisor, and envoy alike to gain the approvals you seek. Adjourned."_

* * *

_"Are you prepared to hear our terms?" A pompous __intonation__ sounded._

_"What is it the great Earth King would ask of us?" The Lunar Queen, acting as emissary for Venus, asked, or so one would be led to think._

_"A marriage. The Earth shall consent to alliance if a deal can be made with the Venutian Kingdom. The young princess Sesha shall wed our dear son, Prince Darien."_

_"One could never force Venus into an arrangement of such magnitude." Serenity felt relieved, an alliance __**would**__ be made. Yet, she kept up the charade._

_"That is the terms." The Earth King's tone was resolute._

_"It shall be. I'll will set a gathering with King __Vanas __and__Queen Aphrodite__." She smiled._

_"Wonderful. Come let us converse more in the Medhyo Gardens." He took her arm before she could reply, taking her to show off his renowned aesthetic gardens._

* * *

She'd learned hours before what her journey from the prison would lead to--she'd have preferred the dank accommodations. Her body ached from the several bouts of _torture_.

"Any other woman would plead for their freedom...or plead for _more._ You **are** a hard woman to predict, Serenity," he paused pulling her to him, "but you know I enjoy a challenge." He purred nuzzling the nape of her neck.

Giving in to an impulse, she brought her concealed weapon racing for his throat. His reflexes trumped her brashness. He'd caught her wrist before she had nipped his skin.

"Did you really think that would work?" The man's famous smirk graced his lips.

"Do you really think this will bring your Queen back?" She spat in his face.

With his crushing strength, Vegeta repelled her blade; sliding it across the pale flesh of her neck. A crimson line appeared behind the shimmering metal. Just as smoothly as the blood had flowed, it vanished with a stroke of his tongue.

Locking his stone cold eyes with hers, her arms pinned between their bodies, he drove himself forcefully into her center.

* * *

Adorned now in a gown of the palest blue, after the long hours with the bantering duo who'd clothed her, she'd gotten enough courage to roam the endless halls. To her liking, she had her tail snugly wrapped around her; hidden under the yards of fabric.

Surprisingly, no one came in her direction. If only she could keep it that way long enough to find a ship and get safely off this rock to a planet of the Alliance. Unfortunately, each corridor looked the same as the next. Yet she still walked on.

Dark. Grey. Stone. Even the turns were hard to decipher. She'd nearly walked into a wall before realizing the structure was solidly connected. It was an irritating labyrinth.

Footsteps. Several.

The voices that accompanied were of definite male range. Which way to run? She couldn't remember the way she'd came; the walls seemed to move when she'd turn a corner. Running backward, her skirts bunched in her hands, she found a new hallway. It was lighter than the others. Sliding across the wall, pressed as flat as she could, her hand found the cold metal of a door handle. With little pressure, it opened.

Smoke poured forth from the room inside causing her to wheeze.

"How in the great gorilla gonads did that happen? Must've breathed. I knew no good would come of that! Right, Sten?" A voice said, shadowed by the smoke. A piercing bird call followed.

"Hello?" Serenity called, coughing.

"Who's there?" The crashing of glass vials onto the hard floor could be hear among the shuffling of feet. "If this is about the hemorrhoids, I swear to you, they're only a minor side effect. Those patches of scales will go away in 2-3 days, too...maybe." The smoke began to dissipate.

"Um...Excuse me?"

"A female? That's most unexpected. None of those come around here. I think it's the cheese." Another bird call sounded. "No, Sten, pie is the breakfast of champions. Forget pancakes!" Clearly, Serenity needed to get this man to focus. Lightly, she cleared her throat.

"Oh, how can I help you, my dear? Help with some mysterious malady, I presume?" The smoke was waved away, revealing a man of her height, old, and covered in blue ridged skin. A scar was prominent across his otherwise unblemished face; extending from the right eye, through the corner of the mouth, and ending at the beginning of his beard.

"No, no. I....I" She'd never seen someone like him before.

"Then you're here to learn about the future!" He picked up a bottle and was about to throw it into a large pewter pot in front of him.

"No!" The man stopped in mid-throw. " I was just getting away from the soldiers."

"Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm. Yes, I'd imagine they'd be all over you. All these gorillas are alike." Serenity lightly blushed at his words.

Looking into his eyes, "You're not a Saiyan?"

Of course, she knew, but she wanted to make heads or tails if this guy could be trusted.

"Oh, leotards, no! Name's Malachei." He took off his cap and bowed. "I'm just an ol' Taurisan. I'd leave if I had the grapes to steal an airship, but I find that my talents are of more use here."

"No jobs on Tauris?"

"Hard to get one amongst all the other doctors, scientists, and magicians. And these gorillas need all the healing the can get. Nearly killing themselves everyday, they are. At least the people here don't all look the same. Long story short, I'd never willing go to a family reunion again. Just to feel the rough moustache of my Great Aunt Rutti." He shuddered, and a high-pitched squawk rang out. "Pipe down, Sten! I know the difference between men and women! Bloody, pigeon. Laughs at me every chance her gets." Serenity failed to stifle a giggle.

"Yes, I suppose it is rather funny." He added.

Before the 'outspoken' Sten could put in another word, Malachei spun in his direction pointing his finger directly at the bird's beak. "You be quiet, or I'll roast you. Ruddy turkey." Sten, who was in actuality a parrot, bobbed his head as if he, too, was stifling a laugh. Serenity laughed louder, then became serious.

"Malachei, if you don't mind my asking, where did you get that scar?" As the older being gently ran his hand over the defect, she began to wish she hadn't asked.

"Oh this...." He grew silent, and his eyes shifted to the wall behind her. "Do you know why the Angels of Light were destroyed?" It seemed he was trying to change the subject; his voice had become a bit frantic.

"Angels of Light?" She inquired.

"The Lunarians...wonderful people they are...were." His face fell into a solemn mien, still transfixed on the wall. It seemed he could not tell she was a Lunar, herself. Serenity followed his gazed to a portrait. It looked ancient. A colossal monster was depicted within the frame. Blood covered its body and bared fangs; the beast's massive arm, out-reaching to the silver glow in the upper corner. The smallest remnants of a pair of eyes glared out of the glow. Beams glistened towards the monster as if they were a menacing defense against the behemoth. It was dramatic; begging to have its story told.

"The Lunarians had always been a welcoming people. Peace and love was their gift to all who arrived on the heavenly planetoid. They held parties every night filled with dancing and laughing. Truly, the Lunarians' arms were open to all.

A young Saiyan prince would change that. Although he had all he could ever want, he was a spoiled, selfish, unkind little hairball. Lustful beast, too, he was. Upon invite, the Saiyan royals attended one such gala. That libidinous worm had his own agenda for the evening." Serenity was rivetted to every word spoken. This man held insight to the history she'd learned from only one side of the predicament, yet it seemed the same was true on this side. Still, she listened, remaining silent.

"He had made his way, if you will, with several Lunars, killing each afterward. Unfortunately, this had included a young noblewoman. The girl's mother and father alerted the Lunarian queen of the prince's _behavior. _Not permitting the Saiyan royalty to leave, the queen demanded the prince be handed over for just punishment. No one had ever seen or heard of the use of a dungeon or torture chamber upon the Moon; what kind of punishment could it possibly be?

But the King of the Saiyans wouldn't allow it. He blamed the women for their willingness to go off with an unfamiliar man, especially when they knew full well they had no chance to fend off a Saiyan in this kind of _situation_. How could there possibly be any strength in a race ruled by women? The outraged Lunar monarch brought forth the Imperium Silver Crystal to make it known what beasts the Saiyans truly are. When they gaze upon the full moon, they are transformed into hideous giant monsters; destroying all in their path.

From this curse arose a terrible hatred between the two races, yet, of course, the Saiyans learned to use it as an advantage. Deliberately waiting for that moment to destroy more planets with their enormous size and power. Now finally our new King Vegeta has removed the need for the transformation. The beautiful shining silver sphere of the glittering sky is no more." A small call murmured through the pause.

"A sad story indeed, Sten." The old magician patted the bird's head lightly. Serenity had long since turned her gaze to the floor, taking in the loss of her home and friends. It hadn't occurred to her, for some reason, that it hadn't been the master plan to only take her and go, but it was the destroy the Lunar race as the topper.

The slow rhythm of applause echoed in the doorway of the small 'laboratory'.

"An entertaining story, Malachei. Very suspenseful." A man of comparable build to the lavender haired enchanter she'd so closely been familiar with, leaned against the doorframe. His eyes, deep blue, bordering black. His armor was mostly white, lying atop his tight black spandex. A simper adorning his lips.

"Ah, Captain Goten. What brings you to my humble abode? Help with some mysterious malady, or maybe you're here to learn about the fu-" The young captain cut him off as the older male again picked up a vial.

"Spare me the song and dance, Malachei. I'm here for her." His head nodded in Serenity's direction. Her eyes wide and locked with his, he expanded his sly smile.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure she wants to go with you." Goten sent a beam of ki sizzling past the man's ear. "Have a nice trip, my dear." Malachei quickly added, frantically bowing to her. Goten grabbed ahold of her arm, not too rough but with a definite force.

"Come with me, the prince is waiting for you." Leaving the old man whom she now considered a friend, the two began a long trek down the labyrinth of dark halls.

'His name? What was it? It seemed familiar...somehow...'

"_'Ten_?" The small fragment that escaped her lips in barely a whisper registered in the captain's ear. His head turned just enough to look at her from the corner of his eye, an irritated yet questioning expression adorning his face. Meeting his gaze, she gasped, turning away. "Nothing"

Thinking her thoughts were too irrational, and he was in no mood for such an examination based solely on a dream, she didn't dare ask him. 'Are you be my brother? I had a dream and I believe you were in it' was conversation that could lead to her entry in an asylum.

Coming to a halt abruptly, the captain opened a door and lightly forced her inside, closing the door behind her. The room was unlit save for the few torches along the wall. The distinct outline of electric lamps and the like were nearby. The room's inhabitant was certainly one who preferred the darkness.

"Hello again, _my_ Moon Princess."

* * *

Goten sauntered down the remaining halls to his intended destination, which he had been on his way to before receiving orders to find the Lunar wench. It was definitely time for nourishment, as demanded by his stomach. The kitchen lounge was where he was bound.

Upon entering, he was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder.

"So what was it like being reckless for once?" The deep resonance of his brother filled his ear.

"What are you talking about, Gohan?" Jerking his shoulder out of said man's hold, he turned to face him. Gohan smirked.

"I heard you killed the prison guard." It was indiscernible if he was reprimanding his brother or praising him. Goten, nevertheless, kept up his defense.

"What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just not like you to break the rules." Still a smirk played upon the shorter man's face. Goten turned his back on him.

"Believe me, he deserved it." His tone fell dark.

"I'm not judging you, but you're lucky to have a brother like me to back you up for such a thing." Goten waited for him to continue, not fully understanding nor looking in his direction. Obviously, Gohan got the hint.

"Well, who's to say a gluttonous thief doesn't deserve to die? I'm sure Vegeta'd agree." Goten heard the man he admired since birth, alongside his father, leave the room. He could hear the smirk on his brother's face, and a smirk on his own visage followed.

* * *

**What I just noticed is everybody smirks on these planets, lol. I suppose it's not a bad thing ;p**

**I hope nothing was too confusing :) And the ( _' _) over the "e" in Sesha and Hales wouldn't show up for some reason. This may be the longest chapter I'll have..ahem, ah, who knows.**

**Please read and review! ^.^ **

**Once again, I tried to make it easier to know when POV changes occur, the big page dividers were meant to show that. I tried to use little dividers like this: ............................... to show time passed---BUT they turned into big dividers... -_-;**


	6. Bonding

**OH MY, MY! I have had this on my computer for far too long. Wouldn't you all agree? ^^ Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. I really hope you like it. Onward!!**

* * *

"Hello again, _my_ Moon Princess."

Serenity stood silent and stiff.

Not being able to look into those piercing eyes, her eyes scanned her surroundings--anything to distract her from the increasing fear in her heart.

Trunks sighed.

"Come sit by me." His voice hushed and gentle, no catty words or remarks. The tone was so delicate, so beautiful, it danced upon the fine line of demand and request.

Yet, however swayed she was, she couldn't bring herself to move.

He gave a slight smile. He hadn't expected her to do as he asked. Rising, he bridged the gap between them. With her hand in his, he brought her to the proffered space upon his bed.

"I mean you no harm. Please, sit. Talk with me."

"What is there to be said? You stole me from my home! My home which is no more!" Serenity yelled, quickly scurried to her previous position.

"It wasn't _my_ plan to destroy the Moon."

"But you _had_ plans then?"

Again, he sighed.

"I went along with what I was ordered to do. I may be the Prince of Saiyans, but I'm just as much a pawn as you. You had what we wanted." As soon as it left his mouth, he regretted saying 'we'.

"What could we possibly give you? You can't use the crystal, it can only be used by Lunarian royalty!"

"You were my father's answer to the curse of Oozaru."

"A curse well-placed for your ancestor's transgressions!" Serenity interrupted, but Trunks continued.

""We must be strong on our own, and the weak must die"."

"It seems too amazing that a prince couldn't say no to his father's aims." She pinned him with a condescending glare.

"As opposed to not being able to deny your mother's marraige arrangements?" He smirked."It was clear to me you wanted someone more _adequate_."

"Monsters!" She shifted herself to the far corner of the room. Shrinking in the dim light to a sitting position. "_You have no heart._"

Trunks stared at the firelight glittering off her radiant tresses. Silent. Thoughtful. A snide remark of her being part 'monster' as well died on his lips. Growing up with his father had taken quite a toll on him.

Abruptly, he strode from the room with no parting words nor glance.

* * *

"Good to see you could grace us with your presence, brat." His father greeted.

"Spending time with the woman." A probable excuse, yet also a lie. Chuckles were heard around the table.

"All is forgiven then" Captain Goten intoned.

"The Annesh Alliance has invited the prince to it's kingdom to talk about a treaty." Goku stated.

"We do not ally ourselves with weaklings." Vegeta stated, as would be expected of him.

"Aterius has wanted control of the East for a while. Maybe he's trying to pick off the 'loose ends' before he attacks." Goku continued, humor lining his words, as he looked upon his prince.

"You think I'm weak, _General_?" Trunks narrowed his eyes, all the while, a smile graced his lips.

"Maybe I do."

"Kakarott, shut up!" Vegeta slammed his fist through the edge of the table.

"Glad to see you're back to normal." Goku joked.

"I found a new _stress reliever_." He said looking into his general's eyes. Then his focus went back to his offspring. "Trunks, you will go Annesh and listen to that moron's babble in two days. Take whoever you want with you." Trunks shared a look with Goten, to which, the captain nodded.

"Make it quick." Vegeta added. "Don't want the woman to miss you."

Laughter resonated in the room once more, as each man rose to leave.

_..."You have no heart"...._the words raced through his mind. **Miss him?**

'Not likely.' He sneered at himself.

* * *

He'd left. Gone nearly five minutes. Any captive would attempt to run at such an opportunity. The need, however, never arose. Where would she go? Odds were not likely she'd find herself in Malachei's presence this time around, and her current situation didn't present her with many people to trust. Though safe wasn't the first feeling she felt; fear was becoming so small an ember, she barely felt it flicker.

A small brush of courage.

She stepped into the light of the hall and allowed her eyes to adjust. Serenity looked left then right. From her previous journey, she remembered they had come from the right...

Left. Her feet took her left.

More corridors and dodging of oncoming voices. How did anyone find their way through this place? The Moon surely had the same size fortress, but not once had one gotten lost within its walls. Not unless it was a certain Lunar princess using the palace layout as her excuse for evading her tutors.

Then she came upon it, a lavish door of ivory. No thought of invading the privacy of its inhabitants, she turned the bronze knob to enter. Surprisingly, it opened to a new hall.

Faces, many.

All with a regal bearing.

Kings. Queens. Princes. Princesses.

Many of the men looking very similar, just as the women resembled their female forebears.

Scanning the walls, she saw the end of the row, the eyes that captivated her more than anything stared back at her.

The inscription: Prince Trunks I

Above, the onyx eyes of the reigning king burned through her. King Vegeta CIII

'Amazing.. such a long line.' Serenity remarked, then wondered, 'Why is _he_ not named after his father?'

Staring once again at the proud prince, her eyes strayed to a woman to the right of the king. How had she missed her?

Beautiful. The same eyes she adored looked back at her, gentle and kind. Azure locks framed her angelic face, making the pink of her lips prominent. There was nothing she could find she didn't admire about this woman. The name even stood apart from the other queens on the wall; Queen Bulma.

Idolizing further, Serenity noticed the portrait of the young man near the current king and the man whom she read was the king's father. This one looked like both men only his hair was shorter, and his face had a less gruff demeanor, albeit just slightly. His name was--

"You probably shouldn't be wandering around alone."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Serenity whipped around to face the newcomer. She hadn't heard anyone open the large door nor come down the hall. Her heart was racing.

"Whoa, hey, it's okay. My name is Goku." The man said, introducing himself.

"I'm Princess Serenity." She bowed. Something drew her to trust him, a gentleness.

"I know." He gave a sorrowful smile."They all look the same don't they?" He turned his attention to the hanging portraits.

"Oh, yes. They do." A small smile graced her lips, and she motioned to the queen's picture. "She's beautiful."

"She was, she really was." It was clear he admired her as well. Perhaps, they had been great friends.

Serenity's contorted into a questioning look at his tone, obviously, he noticed.

"Seven years after Trunks was born, she died of a rare virus that attacks the heart."

"She seems so strong."

"It was stronger." Ruefully, he sighed. The antidote that saved him couldn't save his friend. The silence that ensued was too much for Serenity to endure.

"Do you have a wife, sir?" she asked. Solemnly, he answered.

"She died five years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"She knew it was going to happen. The disease has plagued her people for hundreds of years."

"Her people? She wasn't a Saiyan?" Serenity felt like she was prying, but couldn't help herself.

"She was an Earthling."

Serenity was stunned. Apparently, she couldn't be rid of that planet no matter how far away she got from it. It held some happiness for him, though...at least, at one time.

"The queen was too." Goku continued. Seeing that Serenity had no more words, he decided to move on. "I should return you to the prince."

He didn't mean for it to sound like she was some useless item he'd borrowed and meant to give back, but the words came out that way. Turning to lead her through the hall, he stopped at the touch of her hand. His breath caught in his throat as her arms embraced him. He relaxed, wrapping his arms around her, as well.

'I finally get to hold you...my daughter.' Smiling to himself, even though he knew she would never know. 'It's better this way.'

Serenity pulled away.

"You are a kind man, Goku. I can see it in your eyes." Serenity smiled up at him, gaining a smile in return. So much she reminded him of _her_, the Lunar queen.

"Let's go." He gestured to the door.

Trusting his navigation skills throughout the palace, they were at the prince's door in no time. She knew she'd have to get used to seeing it.

"Here we are." Goku could be a bright and bubbly as she was, and it made her smile despite her dramatic change of living. "Goodbye, Princess."

He bowed.

No matter how much she didn't want him to go, she gave him a light curtsey and watched him leave.

She took a deep breath before entering the room. It seemed as if it was a whole new place; with all the lights lit she could take in its grandeur. A fire blazed in the grate.

There was a large split in the wall where the sword had struck the wall.

'Such force...' She marveled at the depth of the fissure.

Not far was a clone of the queen's portrait which hung in the Hall of Royals, as she'd named it. Once again, she couldn't help but stare.

"She was so amazing." Initially, hearing his voice out of nowhere sent a chill through her core. As sudden as it came, it vanished.

"I heard." Serenity saw his confused expression and continued. "A man named Goku told me. I'm sorry."

"She wouldn't have wanted this...for you or your people." He turned away from her. "This never would have happened if..." He felt her warm hand upon his shoulder, and again, he looked at her in confusion. "How can you be so forgiving?"

"I don't know. I suppose I always have been."

Taking her hand from his shoulder, he said, "Come, let me show you to your room."

It was her turn to be confused. Why would she have her own room? Wouldn't he want to keep her where he could be near? Although, he hadn't really done much to stop her from wandering.

The room wasn't far from his own, yet she couldn't fully concentrate. The tingling sensation she felt while her hand was in his was all she could think about.

"You have nothing to worry about. If anything should happen, I'll know." Trunks brushed a strand of hair from her face, and shivers raced across her skin. She watched him slowly leave, thinking she may be safest with him. She entered her new lodging.

* * *

The sun was down; night had fallen, and she found herself in the place she begun to feel safest.

That room, _his room._

Magic can be quite an amazing tool---if used with good intent.

There he was, as handsome as ever, resting peacefully. Serenity, returning a kindness, moved a stray hair from his face. Feeling that same tingling where her fingertips grazed his skin.

Something akin to madness or longing brought her atop of him; straddling his waist.

"What are you doing ?" He asked, not even opening his eyes.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

He looked at her now and sighed. Gently, he set her off of him, to the side, and moved toward the edge of the bed.

Did she feel it was a kind of 'obligation' for her to do this? He couldn't ask something like that of her.

Serenity cupped his cheek, turning his face to hers. Trunks saw nothing but love in her eyes. Again and again, she was a mystery to him.

"Why?"

"Because _I want_ to give myself to you."

He rose from the bed, pulling her up with him. She felt so small compared to him. So insignificant.

She placed her hands on his chest.

"Is this your gift to me?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

Serenity nodded.

"Nobody gives something for nothing." He removed her hands from him, but she just smiled.

"Then you've caught me." Laughter glittered in her eyes.

"What do you want?" His eyes narrowed slightly, then widened in surprise when her lips were pressed to his. One would think they'd never been this close before.

"Isn't it obvious, _my_ Saiyan Prince?" She said as she pulled away.

Trunks brushed her blonde hair back from her neck before he leaned down to deeply inhale against her skin. His breath and his touch sent those same shivers up and down her spine. He chuckled lightly.

"There's my little minx."

He removed his black spandex shorts before moving to undo her nightgown. Serenity trembled at the fierce sight of his naked body. Perhaps she should be afraid of what she was about to do, but she wasn't. It couldn't be explained, this just felt right. She didn't want to be with any other man--to become a trophy for them to place on their mantel.

There was an unreasoning need and hunger that only he could bring out of her.

Trunks swept her up in his arms and gently laid her down before he joined her on the bed.

Reaching up, Serenity cupped his face in her hands. He truly was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. The firelight danced in his eyes as he moved to place himself between her legs. Passionately, she kissed him, telling him she was ready for **all of him.**

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'll stop there. Sorry if you wanted some lemony goodness, but I'm not too sure how far you can go on FanFiction, so to be safe....I'll let you use your imagination. Hopefully, somebody will guess who the royal was who didn't get named. Once again, sorry for spelling errors, grammar mistakes, and any OOCness. Please review! :)


End file.
